Strange
by angelmarina
Summary: [Sasusakunaru]{Sasuke never left} There comes a time in every girl's life where she has to make a decision, and I'm not talking about the flavor of your ice cream.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello again, I'm starting to really like these three, I am planning on making this a story but I need support, so help me out and comment and stuffs. :p Thank you. .waves.

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Strange**

_Chapter 1_

These days are a bit of a struggle for me; most wouldn't call my relationship normal, or even consider it love. But then again, not many people approve of three people being in love. It all started two weeks ago, these days team 7 went their separate ways and this week wasn't any different. Coming back from our own agendas we decided to get together to catch up, so we met at Ichiraku's. Sasuke was his usual cocky self; he was the leader of the Anbu now. Naruto was still working on the whole Hokage dream. And me? I was just Sakura, the only thing I accomplished in my time as a ninja was studying under lady Tsunade. Medical ninjutsu wasn't as hard as it looked; it just took time and patients. Over ramen we discussed recent happenings, and like always Naruto decided to be nosey.

"So Sasuke, did you ever get together with that girl you told me about?" He asked, in his usual grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked away; I had no interest in hearing about Sasuke's love life. My past feelings for him still lingered slightly. It was like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get over him.

"That's not your business Dobe." He said.

Naruto obviously making no leeway decided to give up and turn on me.

"So how about you Sakura?" He asked looking hopeful.

His look was in vain though because I spent so much time on my practice that I had cut out most of my human interaction.

I looked away. "Sorry to disappoint." I said with a shrug.

Naruto pouted, like a girl being let out of all the recent gossip.

"Fine then, I know we all have next week off, why don't we all do something together." Naruto offered.

He was the talker in the group after all. Sasuke gave his usual 'hn', and I nodded.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Okay, maybe we could meet by the gate." I suggested.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Awesome, sounds like a date to me!"

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur, I found myself wondering what Monday would bring. I was the first one to the gate that morning; my mind was occupied on the different texts I've been studying recently. While practicing the hand signs in my head Sasuke arrived, quiet as usual. I had found a place to sit, a bench a little too familiar looking it was almost uncomfortable. The thoughts of my past with Sasuke resurfaced, bringing with it the painful memories. I was so use to being turned down that I didn't bother anymore. I felt smuggled and went out of my way to tune out his presence as he took a seat next to me.

"Sakura?" I felt a warm hand over mine.

"Huh?" I looked over at my chicken butt headed friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not use to my current mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly

Sasuke is not usually one to badger but….lately he had the attitude of Naruto.

"You don't seem fine; usually you are so happy to see me. Yet you have yet to even call me Sasuke-kun." He pointed out.

I looked into his onyx eyes, "Well we're older now; besides, you already seem to like someone and I don't want to be a burden." I said breaking eye contact and looking down at my shorts

"Hn. You mean that girl Naruto mentioned?" He chuckled.

"Never liked her, she liked me-" he sighed. "It was very awkward to say the least."

A cocky smile, "I much prefer seeing you smile anyway, Sakura. "

My cheeks flushed red, did he…just?!

* * *

End of chapter one, did you like? If you did please comment, I would love to hear from you guys. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my fic, I have to warn you though there is NaruSaku in this chapter, I hope you like it and I would love some feed back from you guys. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :0

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Sakura! Sasuke!" At the sound of Naruto's voice I pulled away.

The embarrassment coupled with the surprise caused my cheeks to flush; as Naruto approached he gave me one of his looks.

"Hey Sakura, why is your face so red? Did teme do something to you?" He asked giving Sasuke a glare.

I pulled my fist up and drove it home, straight into his cranium.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke snickered.

Standing up, I grabbed my stuff and turned in the opposite direction.

"Anyway, where are we going?" I asked Naruto, who was still recovering from my blow.

"Well, I talked to Lady Tsunade and managed to snag us passes to a hot spring!" He said with a goofy grin.

Typical Naruto, always smiling.

He handed us our passes and I looked over it briefly.

"Where is this, hot spring, anyway?" I asked flipping over the card.

Not finding a location on it, I tucked it in my bag.

Naruto still hadn't answered my question as he began to push me and Sasuke out of the village gates.

"Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

"Come on teme! We have to get moving!" I rolled my eyes.

"Where is this place Naruto?" I asked once more.

"Somewhere around the village in the sand." He said distractedly.

I shook my head at that logic. Really? A hot spring right next to the driest village, they must have plenty of customers.

"Who cares, can we just get moving already?" Sasuke and I shrugged and we began our long journey to the springs.

As we walked we made a plan as to what we would do, the village of the sand wasn't very close to the leaf village so we decided to split the trip up into a couple of days. Night was falling as we approached a town, which was good because I was tired and needed a shower. As we made our way there it began to pour, just our luck. I dashed for cover and watched as Naruto danced in the rain, while Sasuke on the other hand walked like it was bright and sunny. They were just so different, like night and day.

I was giving up on finding a place when Sasuke came across a small inn. Soaked and shivering I hugged myself as Sasuke sorted out the room business.

"You okay Sakura? You're shivering." Naruto asked pulling me over to him.

Regardless of the fact that he was more soaked than me he was still warm. Gripping on to him, he held me close; the smell of ramen and for some reason oranges was a bit reassuring.

Hearing someone clear their throat, I turned to look at Sasuke. "Sorry to ruin your moment, but we seem to have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, pulling away from Naruto, feeling awkward with Sasuke's eyes on me.

"The place is booked; all they have left is a room with two beds." He said swinging the key on his finger.

"Well then one of you two will have to sleep on the floor." I said grabbing the key and heading to the room.

I could tell I left them flabbergasted because it took a while for them to follow. Dropping my stuff on the first bed I could see, I plucked out my clothes and headed for the shower.

"You guys can choose who sleeps where, I really need a shower." I said entering the bathroom.

Thank god the place had towels! Stripping I entered the shower. The water felt so good on my cold skin, I had to let out a sigh. Soon I was lost in my thoughts.

Sasuke, once again. Sasuke.

All I could think was why?

Why did he have to do this to me now?

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Just when I was starting to get over him he goes and does something to drag me back to him, like a magnet. It was even worse that with all the time I've been spending with Naruto lately, I remember just last week we...

_"Hey Sakura, ready to go?" The goofball said grabbing my stuff._

_"Yeah just give me a minute Naruto; I have to punch out for lunch."_

_I quickly punched out and followed him. Naruto and I usually ate lunch from time to time when he wasn't busy; today was another one of those days. I usually made the lunch, after moving out of my parents' house I learned how to cook, apparently really well too. Naruto didn't complain anyway. Today we decided to eat in one of our old training grounds. As we setup our little picnic I looked around pointing out marks still indented from the time we trained._

_"Remember this?" I said placing my hand over one of the scratches._

_"This is where we were trying to get the chakra in our feet to walk up the tree and you kept falling." I giggled._

_"Uh, yeah." He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed._

_Going back over to our little place I took out our bentos._

_"Come eat." I told him with a smile. He nodded and came over._

_…_

_Done, we leaned against one of the big tree trunks and caught up._

_"So, how's your training going?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "It's going I guess nothing new since last week, how about you?"_

_"Nah, me either. Say Sakura… I was wondering…" His arm was behind his head and I looked into his eyes._

_"Nani?" I asked picking up a stray flower to play with._

_The cherry blossoms were in bloom, it was of course my favorite season, spring. The season of new beginnings. He took it out of my hand and tucked it in my hair gently._

_"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to…."_

_"Yes? If I would like to what?" I raised a brow, getting confused._

_Naruto seemed to even confuse himself at that point, looking down and noticing the time I practically jumped up._

_"Oh no, I got to go!" I panicked, I was running late._

_As I got to my feet I lost my footing, Naruto grabbed me just in time to trip over his own feet and land right on top of me. The position we fell in was slightly awkward and a blush crept on my face. Naruto's hot breath on my neck gave me goosebumps and I lifted up my head and found myself staring straight into his baby blue orbs._

_"Sakura." A hoarse whisper, I shivered._

_Before I could say another word we…_

"Kissed…" I ran a finger over my lips.

A crash of something breaking brought me back to reality. Wondering what the sound was, I quickly finished up my shower and wrapped my towel around me. Slipping out the bathroom, I turned the corner to see my two boys acting like five year-olds.

I sighed. "What's the problem here?" I clutched my towel.

They pointed to the bed.

"Oi, is it that big of a deal?" They nodded.

"Wait, I have an idea." Said Naruto, with a devilish grin.

Moving around some things, He managed to push both the beds together.

"Tada! Now we all can sleep in the beds." The blood rushed into my face.

Sleep. In the same bed as them?! I wanted to scream.

"Ummm…maybe I'll just take the floor." I said grabbing my clothes and slipping them on in the bathroom quickly.

"I mean you two are pretty big and the floor area is so small so..." I smiled nervously.

"Oh-no Sakura, you insisted that you sleep in the bed." Chuckled Sasuke.

"Besides, this way, Sasuke and I don't have to lie next to each other." Naruto said with a smug smile.

Oh-no! Why did this always have to happen to me?!

* * *

Note: Well that's the second chapter, I hope that including that NaruSaku did some good, because it was extremely hard to do for me, but hopefully it wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi, thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to comment! :3

disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Before I could say another word I was tossed on to the comfy plush of the bed. I struggled to get up but hands wrapped around my torso and pulled me back down. I was literally the filling between two slices of bread. The lights went out and I settled down trying to figure out who had their hands around me, feeling them move closer, I gasped as I felt their warm body against mine. The quiet chuckle gave him away, Naruto. That meant….

Sasuke moved in my range of sight pulling the blanket over the three of us, he snickered again and moved in closer grabbing my hand. He could tell I looked scared, he leaned in and I closed my eyes, his breath tickled my nose. He seemed to be amused by my reaction because before I could move away he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Hey teme, cut it out! What are you doing to Sakura?"

I'm glad the room was dark it made it easier to hide my blush.

"Shut up Naruto, and go to sleep." Sasuke grumbled.

His hand still held mine, it was hard to focus on sleep between these two, but somehow I managed.

When I awoke the next morning I was staring directly into Naruto's face, but then who had their hands wrapped around me? Lifting my head slightly to not disturb the knuckle head in front of me, I spied a very peaceful looking Sasuke. It was weird seeing him like that, usually he was so alert and…serious. Laying my head back down I closed my eyes and sighed slightly. Feeling Sasuke's hand move, I realized he must have been awake. Opening my eyes once more I looked over at Naruto, he looked so cute I felt the need to giggle. When he stirred and turned I turned as well to face Sasuke, who no surprise was staring at me.

"Do you ever let your guard down?" I asked, watching him as he brushed some loose hair from my eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He said, I snorted.

"Why not?" He knitted his brow.

"We could be attacked at any time." He looked at me like I was stupid.

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a stick in the mud." I stuck out my tongue.

He seemed surprised by this action but I moved to quickly for him and sat up to stretch. Naruto somehow fell out of bed and I giggled, I felt refreshed.

…

Finally all dressed and ready we headed out for our day of walking, along the way we bought some food and met some friendly town folk. Sasuke was just starting to finally let his guard down and Naruto was enjoying being a fool as usual. I was happy I chose to come on this trip; I guess I didn't realize how much I really needed it.

Before we knew it, it was getting dark once more and there was not a town in sight. We would have to sleep outside, setting up camp I took a look at the map, why were we taking such a long route?

I tried to bring it to Naruto's attention but he just brushed it off saying that it was the 'only' way, I felt like there was something he wasn't telling us. Setting it aside I was the designated cooker so I got to work. I made us some instant ramen and took a seat in front of the fire lost in thought.

My mind was so scrambled from everything that happened, I was still confused. Naruto and Sasuke sat beside me as they ate but I could tell they knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto's worried voice.

"Umm…yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not that hungry." I said setting my food down.

"Can I have it then?" Naruto perked. Sasuke slapped the back of his head.

"Oww! Teme! What was that for?" Naruto grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's okay, you can have it." I said giving it to him.

Getting up I excused myself and headed back to my tent. It hurt to think, something felt wrong. I passed it off on exhaustion but it wouldn't go away, I decided that I would go to bed. Remembering a small stream nearby I decided to go and get cleaned up. Grabbing some things I headed out, I didn't need to inform my two teammates because they would sense me leaving. It was only when I was by the stream did I finally realize what was wrong, we were being followed. Seeing an unknown reflection in the river behind me I dashed out of their grip. The man chuckled upon seeing me; I was wearing sleeping clothes, nothing more than shorts and a small blouse.

"This is Sakura Haruno of the leaf village." He chuckled, licking his lips.

"So pathetic." I glared at him.

Pathetic? Me! How dare he say such a thing! I had to get myself together, he was trying to rile me up and get me to do something stupid.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked, kunai in hand.

"You are carrying something that I want." I raised a brow.

"And what is that?" I asked, trying to look like I know what he's talking about even though I was genuinely confused.

He was flustered, "The time for talk is done."

The ninja before me was not what he looked like, he was big, and chunky but man he was fast! Trying to dodge him was like trying to dodge a bullet train. But I could tell he was holding back, he needed me alive. I dove left and ran my kunai into his left leg, he barely flinched before grabbing me by my hair. The thought of the chunin exams came back and I bit his arm. He released his grip and I drove my fist into his face.

"Don't touch my hair!" I yelled.

He stood up and smiled, spitting some blood from his mouth.

"This is just starting to get interesting, unfortunately I don't have the time for games."

Before I could react to his next move he punched me in the stomach, then everything went black.

…

"Hey Sasuke-" Naruto said stuffing the food in his mouth.

"-don't you think Sakura is taking an awful long time?"

The ramen was sticking to his face and Sasuke shook his head wiping off the piece of ramen stuck to his cheek.

"She is, isn't she. Maybe we should go look for her." Naruto nodded.

"But then again it is Sakura we're talking about, and she can handle herself." Sasuke was sure of that.

…

I grumbled and rolled over in the bed, my head was hurting. What happened, I remember going to a stream and then…

I gasped and sat up, a little too quickly. Reaching down I felt something on my stomach area, bandages? Where was I? One of my arms were chained up and it was obvious my chakra was sealed.

"Good morning Sakura." My eyes became wide as saucers.

"Itachi."

* * *

Author's side note: And that was chapter three, I don't know if I like that chapter very much, any way I'm not sure where this story is going quite yet, I may wrap it up soon, thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster this time, graduation is coming up so things are getting busy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Ugh this chapter, I don't think its bad it was just annoying to write. Thank you all for your support and please don't hesitate to review and let me know if you like the story. :P Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: You already know._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"I-itachi!?" I pulled the covers higher and hid myself.

Yeah right, as if I could somehow hide myself from him. Heck, I bet with those eyes he could see through the blankets!

"Why are you doing this?" I asked pulling against my restraint.

"Simple, Sakura." I hate how he pronounced my name, it reminded me of Sasuke.

"You have something I need." I slammed my fist into the wall dropping the blanket.

"What is it that I have? You are the second person that has attacked me because of this!" I was furious.

He only chuckled, like I was no threat at all and he could easily crush me if he pleased. I really didn't like the look on his face either.

"You really do look clueless, nine tails didn't inform you of your mission's origins?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I thought we were just going to the hot springs."

Itachi seemed content with this, as if it didn't matter because he knew his brother and Naruto would come looking for me anyway. It was only a matter of time before they realized I was gone…

…

"Naruto, is she still not back?" Naruto shook his head.

"There's something wrong, let's go, we have to look for her." Naruto nodded and they both packed up camp and began searching for their dear teammate.

They spent the whole night looking for her without a trace, tired from searching they both sat by a tree. It was day break, and they had to come up with a plan.

"It's not like Sakura to run off like this." Naruto spoke with a yawn.

"I know, someone must have taken her." Said Sasuke, looking around and noticing the stream.

"Wait, look!" Naruto ran over by the edge of the water.

There he found some of Sakura's things, mixed in them was a piece of paper. He pulled it out and opened it up reading it out loud.

_Dear Naruto and Sasuke,_

_We have taken Sakura, she may not contain the item that we are searching for but if you do not turn over this item we will kill her, if you want her back bring the scroll to the borders of the sand village by tomorrow morning or she's as good as dead._

_We look forward to seeing you._

The letter ended there, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke pissed.

"What scroll? Naruto, are you hiding something?" Sasuke watched as the other sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, maybe the hot springs wasn't the only purpose of this trip but in my defense the old hag pushed it on me! She said it wasn't dangerous though and we just had to drop it off in a small town by the village of the sand."

Sasuke wasn't too happy by this discovery, "dobe! Why didn't you tell use this earlier, now Sakura's in trouble." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry teme." He pouted. Sasuke chuckled.

"its okay, what's done is done, now we have to focus on finding her."

They began their walk to the borders of the sand village, "you know teme…"

"Hmm…?" Sasuke said drinking some water.

"Well, if you've gotten over Sakura and everything than I'm going to steal her away." Sasuke spit out his water laughing.

"Oh? And what makes you think she'll like you?" Sasuke asked, quite sassy.

"Because we've kissed before!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke chuckled. "Probably out of pity."

Naruto grumbled. "Nu-uh! What makes you all big and bad, you're the guy who broke her heart!"

That hit home because Sasuke shut up very quickly after that.

"Sasuke I didn't mean…" Naruto tried to apologize.

"No, you're right. I hurt her real bad, and I don't deserve her forgiveness." Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm…well how about this, we can share her! That way when she gets upset with you she can come to me, and when she gets mad at me for doing stupid things she can come to you." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke chuckled, "dobe that might have been the smartest thing you've ever said." Naruto looked offended but happy.

"So Sasuke, how are we going to put up with each other?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good question, we'll figure out something." Sasuke smiled, and their world felt a bit brighter.

…

The room was silent as I held the blanket to my chest. Itachi had taken a seat by me, it was apparent that this story wouldn't be as short as I hoped, I hope he gives me a short version at least. I pulled against the restraint many times to see if it would weaken. Or maybe I couldn't believe this was real…

"The three of you are carrying a scroll with you, this scroll I need. It contains a jutsu that will help me. It of course is nothing sacred, but it will help me with certain obstacles currently in my path. Its current purpose is more of a peace offering. "

I nodded, like an equivalent exchange of sorts.

"They are in turn sending something back to the village, but I will not let that happen, and as long as I have you I will get that scroll." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So I just have to sit here while you wait to what? Get the scroll or kill me?" He nodded.

He was really serious, I would think he would be the quiet type. He didn't talk much after that though so I must have been on the ball.

"Who wrapped these bandages anyway?" I asked curiously.

He didn't respond, he just turned away and gave me a brief "Hn", it really does run in the family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hey guys it's been a ball, thank you all for reading and I hope you like my story. This will be the last chapter, I may consider writing another story if I can come up with ideas. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. It was a real experience writing my first story on here. Thank you once again! :3

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The two teammates reached their destination by nightfall. They were both exhausted from walking and ready to sleep. Since sleeping on the ground would be too risky, they decided to sleep in a tree. The tree was stiff and uncomfortable to the orange-headed ninja, tossing and turning he finally bumped into Sasuke knocking them both out of the tree. Sasuke broke their fall, Naruto landing on him. They both groaned in pain, when they realized the position they were in, they scurried to get apart only to end up tangled up in each other once more. Naruto's knee slipped and he fell forward, putting them in the same position as the first day of the academy, kissing. But this times neither one of them pulled away, of course until they had to breathe.

"What the heck teme!" Naruto said pulling away.

They both pretended to be disgusted, when they truly weren't.

Sasuke wiped his mouth, "what are you talking about dobe, you're the one that put your tongue in my mouth!" Sasuke grumbled, blushing.

They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto said falling over in laughter.

Sasuke rolled his eyes turning even more red.

"And your face, it's so red!" He continued.

"Oh yeah, well, you should have seen this coming." Sasuke punched him.

When they finally settled down, Naruto sat back against the tree.

"Sasuke, do you think everything will work out, you know, between the 3 of us?" Naruto wasn't one to seek reassurance.

"Hn. It'll be fine Naruto, you act like Sakura will have a problem with how we feel, besides-" he said pulling out the note once more and studying it.

"-the ninja we're dealing with are obviously pathetic." He said tucking away the note.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke pointed back to the tree.

"Come on, we need to get some rest." Getting back up the tree they turned in.

…

The night was long and sleepless for me, every time I closed my eyes I saw Itachi and I opened them once more to the unforgiving darkness with a gasp. The thought of Sharingan red eyes staring at me in the darkness was enough of a reason to stay awake. Feeling a hand on my arm, I jumped and pulled away.

"Sakura." A voice whispered, I shivered and fell back on the bed.

"L-leave me alone." I said pulling, realizing it was only my restraint.

I must be going insane. Looking around the room I spotted Itachi's sleeping figure. He looked surprisingly still and peaceful. I knew this would be my only chance to escape; he had to have the keys. Carefully and quietly crossing the bed I approached him, just as I was about to check to see if I could spot the keys, his quiet snoring stopped. I jumped back and watched as he lifted his head. I was surprised at how awake he looked, but then again he was an Uchiha, and Sasuke never let his guard down. Now I know where he learned it from.

"It seems like you aren't going to behave, so I have no choice but to make you."

Watching as his eyes turned red, I quickly looked away and tried to escape but he grabbed me by the legs and dragged me back to him. Turning me around he grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look at him before I could struggle anymore, staring into his red eyes I began to feel faint until finally I blacked out.

...

At sunrise they heard a sound that woke them from their sleep, quietly rising they peaked around the side of the tree to where the meeting spot was and saw two men, one of which was holding a very unconscious Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before proceeding down to the two men. Upon arrival, Sasuke heard a very familiar voice.

"Good to see you, brother." Itachi said lowering his hood.

At the sight of his brother, Sasuke wasn't surprised.

"You would be behind something like this wouldn't you. You just never get enough of taking away the people I care about." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto could see the rage in the other and even though he felt the same way, he didn't think it would be such a good idea to act on it.

"Hey Sasuke, come on. We have to focus on Sakura." He said point to her limp form.

She was held by her arms, they didn't even have the decency to hold her correctly, and this made Naruto just as mad as Sasuke.

"Give her back." Sasuke growled.

"Give me the scroll." Itachi said walking over to where Sakura was and grabbing her chin.

"Unless you would prefer having just the corpse."

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto said clenching his teeth.

Itachi eased away, seeming to be entertained with his threats, he wasn't such a bad guy, and it was just the roll he had to play. He had to make sure that his beloved brother hated him, that way he would be able to do what he needed to when it was time.

"Now, shall we talk business." Itachi said with a smile.

…

As I began to regain consciousness, I took in my surroundings. I kept my eyes closed because I felt someone holding me. I knew I must still be within Itachi's reach so I played limp and peaked out of my lashes. I saw my two boys looking quite upset and I could briefly make out Itachi taunting Sasuke about getting me back.

Thinking of what to do, I heard Itachi mention the scroll. The scroll….which one of the two boys would be carrying it…? Well logically Sasuke would never allow Naruto to carry such a thing, not after they found out that it determines my fate. Listening to the taunts, I realized what Itachi was doing and I had to stop it. Quickly I elbowed my captor in the jaw and then kneed him in the groin, when he was good and down I dashed at Sasuke, who was now running at Itachi in rage.

I smacked right into him knocking us both to the ground and groaning in pain.

"Oww Sakura, what was that for?" He grumbled, still happy to see me.

"You idiot, don't you understand that he wants you to attack him, he knows."

Sasuke seemed to get what I was saying and gave me a brief 'Hn' before helping me to my feet.

"Maybe we should leave this to Naruto." I offered.

Sasuke shook his head, I should have figured.

"Let me guess, this is your battle not his, right?" He nodded at my words.

I sighed and kissed his cheek, "fine."

"Have at it, but be careful. I didn't bring enough supplies for medical ninjutsu so don't get to hurt."

And for once Sasuke did something I've waited for and never expected to see, he smiled. He was of course, also shocked by my bold moves, I mean really, not just anyone would go up and kiss an Uchiha. Let's just say at that moment I held some daring.

It wasn't long before things were wrapped up, Itachi had no intention of fighting his little brother at the moment and Sasuke gave him 'the scroll' after all. Little did he know that I had the real one all along and all it took was a kiss.

It wasn't long before all danger was gone and the three of us were together again. Unfortunately, so much time was spent with them trying to get me back that we didn't get a chance to visit the hot springs, however….

"Hey teme, can you pass the soap please?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, the knuckle headed ninja had once again dropped the soap.

"Dobe, don't you ever watch TV? This is the one thing you're not supposed to do."

I giggled as Sasuke passed him the soap. I reached over and rubbed some shampoo in Naruto's hair, he practically purred.

"When was the last time you washed your hair Naruto? Actually don't answer that." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto blushed.

"So Sakura…." Sasuke began.

"Do you find this weird?" He asked moving closer to me in the tub.

I smiled. "Most would find this strange, huh." I said biting my lip.

"But I think that since we're all happy, that's what matters." They both seemed to like that because I end up crushed in a hug, not that it was a bad thing.

We never got to go to the hot springs that week, we ended up in my bathtub fighting over who gets to wash who first. This is how my relationship started, my relationship that others found so very strange. But who are they to understand, those people and their taboos. After all, I found my happiness and that's all that matters.

* * *

And that was Strange, once again I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review, thank you. :]


End file.
